Re-Estize
Re-Estize (王都リ・エスティーゼ) is the royal capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Re-Estize is a very ancient city. As the Kingdom is low on finances, most of the roads are unpaved except the upper-class area. Along the way, there is also a criminal organization named Eight Fingers, which haunts the underground, and is even connected to some corrupted nobles. The roads to the Royal Capital of Re-Estize is not very safe to trend on, hence it requires several mercenaries to be hired for security reasons.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc In Re-Estize, the king and nobles hold court to discuss the mysterious magic caster that saved Gazef Stronoff and his men. It was revealed that Gazef left the Royal Capital to head for Carne Village where he by chance met Ainz Ooal Gown. Though the Warrior Captain holds Ainz Ooal Gown to be an honorable fellow, the nobles, however, ignore the heroics of the magic caster, and instead cast and slander his name in doubt, surmising that he is an enemy from one of the other nations. Some even recommend bringing Ainz in for questioning using force.Overlord Volume 03 Intermission The Men in the Kingdom Arc The capital of Re-Estize experiences a major attack planned out by JaldabaothOverlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations, which involved surrounding parts of the city with a gigantic wall of flames and amassing demons there.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Jaldabaoth and his demon army have made it their primary objective to search the capital for a special item belonging to the Eight Fingers that had summoned them to the New World. Soon afterward, a large section of the capital is engulfed by a huge wall of flames that lit up to the city as bright as daylight. In order to prevent this catastrophe from happening, a massive counter strategy made up of city guards and adventurers is established to fight the demons which last throughout the night.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card By the end of this invasion, the city is finally saved from the evil clutches of Jaldabaoth and his demonic army as they are repelled by the Dark Hero, Momon and the combined soldiers and adventurers who were there to support him. However, it came with a heavy price as many of the cities' guards and adventurer parties are killed. Furthermore, a vast majority of the city's supplies, resources, and citizens were captured and later taken away by the demons.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance In conclusion, the aftermath of this invasion was that a percentage of Re-Estize's infrastructure is heavily destroyed during the whole raid by the demonic invasion.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Valencia Palace, King Ramposa III summoned the royalists and the nobles together for a meeting. The king revealed that he had received a message from the Baharuth Empire, demanding that the Re-Estize Kingdom must hand over the territory around E-Rantel to the newly founded nation of Nazarick, led by the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. This causes everyone to be in a heated debate over this mad declaration. Eventually, they simply dismiss it as another mere excuse for the Empire's annual war. Gazef knew that they did not stand a chance against Ainz, he advised his majesty to just hand over the territory. Furthermore, he warned the nobles not to underestimate Ainz Ooal Gown. However, King Ramposa III could not follow the advice of his personal bodyguard and decided to go to war against the Empire and Nazarick.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Following the massacre at the Katze Plains, the Royal Capital became the center of the political turmoil that swept through the country. Princess Renner had an orphanage built in the capital to provide homes and jobs for the children and women who were orphaned and widowed as a result of the massacre. The capital was later visited by Albedo, who served as an envoy for the Sorcerer Kingdom. While there, she was invited to a ball by Philip, who was hoping to use her to gain power for himself. However, unbeknownst to Philip, Albedo had set the whole thing up with the help from Eight Fingers.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc News have already spread throughout various countries, particularly the Roble Holy Kingdom about the Demonic Disturbance event that had occurred in the Re-Estize capital of the Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth At this time, many people living in the Royal Capital were still depressed over the Royal Army's devastating defeat at the Katze Plains. The capital was visited by envoys of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army, who came to request for aid to retake the Northern Holy Kingdom from Jaldabaoth. However, all the capital's nobles and adventurers turned them down due to various reasons, including the aftermath of the massacre at the Katze Plains. They managed to get a meeting with Blue Roses where they exchanged information and requested their aid, but they turned them down. Fortunately, the envoys did learn about Momon and how he fought off the demon when it attacked the capital. They thus left the capital to travel to the Sorcerer Kingdom and request his aid.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Layout The capital has many roads that are left unpaved. Because of this, in the event that such places became wet from the rain, they would turn into mires. Thus, people did not walk in the middle of the path, or in the way of the carriages instead of squeezing at the sides in a disorderly manner. The Kingdom’s citizens were already used to such congestion and walked like they were trying to slip through the cracks, skillfully avoiding others heading in the opposite direction.Overlord Volume 05 Prologue An exception to this problem is the central road, as it is in the area of the upper class and thus readily maintained. The houses that were lined up side-by-side are described to be large and magnificent, radiating a feeling of wealth. When walking farther and farther away out from the center of the capital, the roads or the streets will start to emanate dirty and a slightly foul stench permeating the air the closer one closes in. According to Sebas Tian, it was the smell of rotten foods and sewage. Houses in an affluent neighborhood tend to maintain high public order even by the capital's standard''Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up'' Features Ro Lente Castle: It is located in the center of the city, separated by a wall containing 1,400 meters worth of land. Twelve cylindrical watchtowers protectively surround it. The Valencia Palace in the Ro Lente Castle consists of three sections including the residence location for the royal family. Magician’s Guild: The headquarters for all magic casters in the Kingdom. An institute that encourages the creation of new magic and nurture of the next generation of magic casters. It is here, where magic items are created and sold throughout the Kingdom.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men Gazef's House: The residence of Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior Captain. It is much smaller when compared to the houses that nobles lived in. If one had to compare, the house looked as if a decently wealthy citizen could live in it. Regardless, it was more than enough for three people: Gazef and the old couple working as live-in servants. Upper District Mansion: The rented mansion that Solution Epsilon and Sebas Tian, used as a base of operations in Re-Estize while posing as members of a wealthy merchant family from the Baharuth Empire. Since its purpose was only used as a front for Nazarick's activities in the cities, the mansion was mostly bare of any fixtures. It was later abandoned after Nazarick pulled its operations from Re-Estize. Known Characters * Ramposa III - King * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself - Crown Prince * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself - Second Prince * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself - Third Princess * Gazef Stronoff - Warrior Captain * Climb - Knight * Re-Estize Guildmaster * Staffan Heivish - Patrol Officer * Blue Rose - Adventurer Group ** Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra ** Gagaran ** Evileye ** Tia ** Tina * Eight Fingers - Criminal Organisation ** Hilma Cygnaeus ** Cocco Doll ** Six Arms - Eight Fingers' Security Division *** Zero *** Succulent *** Davernoch *** Peshurian *** Malmvist *** Edström Trivia * The word "old" would be the best way to describe its capital. * The capital city guards are even weaker than the lowest rank Adventurers. * The Kingdom drafts farmers to be soldiers in times of the upcoming annual war every year, but the palace has trained soldiers to protect it. More so, they even have stronger soldiers (actual knights) to protect the inner section of Ro-Lente Castle. * The Palace Guards are almost always politically appointed because one needs a recommendation from a noble in order to be considered for the job. The Palace guards do have some skill with the blade but that's because they need to actually look and be the part for the sake of their sponsoring noble. Because if something bad were to happen because they were incompetent then their sponsoring noble would look bad, but even then they are still much weaker than Gazef's warrior troops and the King's knights.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings * The knights that protect the inner areas of Ro-Lente Castle are second or third sons of nobility. They are loyal, skilled and disciplined and also equipped with full steel plate armor.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * The City Guard is even worse than the Palace Guard. They are often ill-disciplined, unskilled and incompetent at maintaining public order. The only notable difference between the City Guard and the average kingdom soldier (draftee) was that the City Guard is equipped with chain mail and spear, while the average soldier isn't even equipped with any armor. * People only join the City Guard mostly due to the fact that their job is supposed to keep order in the city so they can avoid being sent to the front lines. Needless to say, they have zero combat experience. But on the bright side, there are a few groups among them that are actually brave enough to stand their ground and fight for the city. References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Re-Estize Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals